Satellites in geostationary orbits are at virtually the same location relative to the earth, at points and times in the earth""s rotation. Geosynchronous orbits require specified parameters (22,300 miles; 0xc2x0 inclination) to make this work. Hence there is only one orbital track or xe2x80x9corbitxe2x80x9d which can be used for a geosynchronous satellite. Within that orbit, there are only a limited number of available geostationary slots. However, the demand for satellite space increases in line with the demand for bandwidth. In recent years, demand for bandwidth has been increasing exponentially.
The arrangement that has been adopted over time uses multiple slots within the single ground track orbit, each slot having approximately 2 degrees of width relative to an earth-centered angle. This allows for communications with a minimum of electronic interference using directed antennae. The geo ring around the equator hence has a total of 180 slots (360 degrees divided by 2 degrees).
There are a limited number of geosynchronous slots that remain available.
The present invention teaches an array of virtually geostationary satellites which address this problem, and provides a totally new area for a plurality of satellites in new slots. These new slots have many of the advantages of geostationary orbits.
A new geo like space called the virtual geo space is disclosed according to the present invention. This provides new real estate in the satellite sector.
The space includes a plurality of satellites in elliptical orbits, which satellites are active during an xe2x80x9cactive arcxe2x80x9d occurring during their apogee portions. Multiple satellites can be placed in each orbit to trace the same ground track. The same number of satellites, at least one, is in the active arc apogee portions at any one time.
For example, In one preferred embodiment, the design creates twelve active xe2x80x9carcsxe2x80x9d, the portion of its orbit in which the satellite is active, each accounting for sixty percent of an orbital period. Each active arc remains stationary over a specified region of the earth indefinitely, through which satellites move slowly, or appear to loiter.
In an embodiment, no active arc crosses any other active arc, and all portions of all active arcs remain separated by at least 40 degrees from the geostationary orbit as seen from any vantage point on earth at all times. The active arcs themselves are geostationary, and together form a satellite assignment space having advantageous non-interference characteristics as the traditional geostationary orbit. It may be possible to create more than 150 satellite assignment slots mutually separated by two degrees or more. The two degrees may be a separation figure in common use in the geostationary orbit over the Western Hemisphere within this space of active arcs.